Aria Camelliston
Aria Camelliston: District 2 Age: 17 Hair Color: Brown ---- Eye Color: Golden-brown ---- Gender: Female ---- District: 2''' ---- '''Personality: Sweet, fun, bubbly, and agood sense of humor when happy. However, Aria becomes rude, ruthless, thoughtless when angry ever since her mother's tragic death right before her eyes. She also grew very close to her older brother and protective of her baby sister. Aria loves to go out into a small meadow and relax, watching the sun reflect off of the lake's water. She loves writing, reading, and loves is admittedly pretty amazing at singing. ---- History: Aria has relatives from the capitol, and is believed to have ancestors that were among the handful that rose Panem out of the world's ashes, leading some to the assumption she may be a distant niece of President Snow. A'ria used to always be happy, sweet, and caring all the time. She grew up with her mother, aprevious victor, often telling them stories of the world before Panem that fascinated them. Aria was always at the top of her classes in school, and very liked by many people. Her mother used to take her out by the meadow and pointed out different types of fish, birds, and showed her how to tell time from a shadow. She has always been encouraged to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but never felt the will to being so close to her family. Aria also didn't want to suffer as her mother did, as she seen her crying in her room often to her father about her past although she never knew she saw. '''S'he also used to be sensitive when she was angry or hurt about something, forgave everyone, and never held grudges. Then one day her mother was killed by a Peacekeeper for inability to do as she was told when she was extremely sick, and her boyfriend believed he had a good reason to, so Aria whiplashed and attempted to fight him, causing serious unjuries, and she then lost the sweet side she had when she was angry and became ruthless and full of hate when mad, and held grudges as long as she could remember. Because of her mother's tragic death, at age 15, Aria was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. She always got more emotional then she had, and randomly broke down over her mother for a year and a half. She only recently began to get better, with only a mild case of Bipolar disorder left. She takes care of her baby brother and sister often, as her father is usually busy and bitter after her mother died, so she and Aiden are extremely close to them and take them walking around at an open field with a lake to relax. ---- '''Family: Her mother and father were born in District 3, her father a Peacekeeper, named James Camelliston, her mother a previous victor of the 85th Hunger Games, named Amelia Camelliston, and later on, when Aria was 14, her mother was so traumatized by the previous games she won that she grew mentally ill and couldn't quite work correctly, so a Peacekeeper whipped her to death. Her brother is 18, one year older than her, named Aiden Camelliston, and her baby sister's name is Maysilea Camelliston, she is 9, and her nickname is Maci'. '''Her twin brother is Maxius, nicknamed Max. Mother family pool 462x282.jpg|Aria's mother and father playing with Maci and Max when they were 5. DavidddTheUgliessss.jpg|Aria's older brother, Aiden. FotoFlexer Photo5.jpg|Maci and Max outside before one of the recent reapings. 'Extra Info I'm boss like that(;''' Skills: Aria has a great arm for throwing or swinging things like axes and maces. She is mostly talented with a bow and arrow, though. She is flexible, and can do nearly any gymnastics move. She can fit through tight spaces and avoid things easily. Aria is also a fairly good swimmer, and has developed an adrenaline rush that makes her incredibly strong and ruthless when she gets angry. Her beauty causes the her to seem innocent and sweet to reel people in to trust and fall for her. She has been trained with bow and arrows since she was age 5 by older brother, determinated to volunteer win the Hunger Games- for her deceased mother. Aria is very strong-willed, and risk-taking. She is quite a daredevil. ---- Weaknesses: HEIGHTS, her family once traveled by hovercraft and she passed out. She is chlostrophobic, she can'thandle being held in a tight space for more than 5 minutes. She cannot bear her family being hurt before her eyes, as she saw her mother being killed. ---- Token: A silver locket that belonged to her mother. She took it from her neck when she lay dead on the ground, and she put it on and has never taken it off since then. It holds a picture of her mother, herself, her brother, father, and little sister. ---- Allies: Preferrably Careers. Any others willing. ---- Strategy:Befriend careers, betray, and kill one by one in sleep for several nights, hint at who is next by giving a small cut on their arm ; fake own injury to keep suspicion of who is doing it from her. Keep a few with until end of games. ---- Category:Females Category:Characters Category:District 2